


Summer Loving, Second Thoughts.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist having them spend another day in Cambridge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Loving, Second Thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist having them spend another day in Cambridge.

The room was hot and airless, The word, sultry, came to mind, despite the early hour.  
Sunlight bled in through the gaps in the curtains and streamed in round the edges.  
James looked at the clock and sighed, five am, too early to be awake and definitely too early to wake his lover. 

He used the bathroom and then flicked the switch on the kettle to make a coffee.  
He opened the window but not the curtains and stood looking out while he sipped his coffee.

One night in Cambridge had turned into two, yesterday had been a lot of fun but today they would have to return home, go back to work.

James had woken early yesterday too and lay on his side watching Q sleep, he got an inordinate pleasure from this simple act, Q had taken him by surprise by rolling him over onto his back and kissing him soundly.

“You need to brush up on your super- spy skills 007. I got the drop on you then. If I had been a hired assassin you’d be dead.” 

James rolled them both over and set about kissing and tickling Q into submission, finally resorting to sucking his toes until Q gave in reluctantly. 

“Not fair, you know I hate my toes being touched.”

“A good Agent uses any tool at his disposal.”

“Sucked many toes have we?”

“Well I don’t know about you but as for me, yours are the only ones, your toes are beautiful, elegant like your fingers.”

Q blushed at the compliment, James laughed and released his foot then took his face between both hands and kissed him deeply, he held him and kissed him until he felt Q turn to jelly under him. 

They made love then, slowly and sensuously.

At breakfast Q brought up the subject of spycraft again.

“I assume you do need to practise your skills 007, or they may go rusty.”

James nodded wondering what his lover was up to. He soon found out.

“I was going to take you round all my favourite places today but I think we should play a game instead.  
I’ll go to all my favourite places in Cambridge, you should be able to work out what they are. I’ll leave a clue at each of them and you try to find me.”

James laughed.” That sounds interesting, how many places? Do I get a reward if I win?”

“Six I think, yes six. Give me a head start of a hour then come find me. If you haven’t found me by one o’clock we’ll meet for lunch back here.”

“If I can’t find you in an hour, my love, I shall have to resign.”

Bond spent the hour making a list of places Q had mentioned when he had talked of his life at Cambridge.

He checked his watch to wait the full hour then set off to the Magdalene College which was first on the list.

He spoke to the porter and retrieved the first card. The picture on it led him to the next place.

It was about a ten minute walk to The Bridge of Sighs at St Johns and as James was wondering where Q would leave a card, a pair of kissing undergrads helped him out. 

This card had a picture of the Round Church. This was about a fifteen minute walk so James doubled his pace.

There were a few tourists inside but no one Q would have left a card with.  
A glance at the notice board gave him a clue and he was on his way again.  
The postcard of Byron could have been a clue to any gallery but he took a chance and walked swiftly to the Wren Library at Trinity.  
He was pleased when his guess was proven right.

The next card was another painting and he puzzled at the subject but then realised that a painting itself was the next clue.  
He headed for the Fitzwilliam museum and was delighted to be proven correct.

He had the fifth card. He smiled to himself, his spycraft not too rusty after all. Only one more to find. 

The card from the Fitzwilliam was blank, he would need to add what he knew of Cambridge to what he knew of his lover to work out the last clue.  
He had two more places on his list but the memory of the day before made him head along the riverbank.

He found his love sitting leaning against a tree at the spot where they had eaten their picnic.

“007. Excellent time. I wondered if you would think to come here.”

James knelt down and dropped a kiss on his love’s head before handing him the cards.

“All done I’m impressed.”

“I am a trained spy, you know, and I do listen when you talk, it wasn’t too difficult to think of places you were fond of.  
Thinking of our picnic yesterday I hoped this would now be one of your favourite places.”

“Wherever you are is always my favourite place James.”

Remembering Q’s words from the previous day, James slipped back into bed and wrapped an arm round his lover.

Wherever Q was, was his favourite place too.


End file.
